helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
]] Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2014 ～6月の生タマゴShow!～) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's June 2014 concert. Setlist Unless otherwise noted, songs are performed by all members. (Hello Pro Kenshuusei + Juice=Juice) #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Egao YES Nude - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Inoue Hikaru, Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Inaba Manaka, Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya: Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito - Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako #*Tokyo: Baka ni Shinaide - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami, Dambara Ruru #*Osaka: Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS - Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria, Fujii Rio #Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya: Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Juice=Juice #*Tokyo: Inspiration - Juice=Juice #*Osaka: Magic of Love - Juice=Juice #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya (Day): Sakura Mankai - Ogawa Rena #*Nagoya (Night): Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Sasaki Rikako #*Tokyo (Day): 100kai no KISS - Taguchi Natsumi #*Tokyo (Night): Naichau Kamo - Yoshihashi Kurumi #*Osaka (Day): REAL LOVE - Kishimoto Yumeno #*Osaka (Night): Yakimochi wo Kudasai! - Hamaura Ayano #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya, Tokyo, Osaka (Day): Memory Seishun no Hikari - Dambara Ruru #*Osaka (Night): Memory Seishun no Hikari - Murota Mizuki #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Choto Mate Kudasai! - Aikawa Maho, Saito Kana (DANCE PERFORMANCE) #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya: Adam to Eve no Dilemma - Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka #*Tokyo: Adam to Eve no Dilemma - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Yamaki Risa #*Osaka: Adam to Eve no Dilemma - Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria, Fujii Rio #Golden Chinatown - Takagi Sayuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ichioka Reina, Tanaka Karen, Inoue Hikaru, Niinuma Kisora #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Miyazaki Yuka, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Taguchi Natsumi, Mikame Kana, Yamaki Risa, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu #Romance no Tochuu #Ten Made Nobore! Featured Members *MC ** (6/7, 6/14) ** (6/1) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (6/1) **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano (6/14), Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki (6/14) **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko (6/14), Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede (6/1), Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria (6/14), Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako (6/1) **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio (6/14), Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Aikawa Maho, Saito Kana *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Trivia *It was announced on April 7, 2014. *A rehearsal blog was opened for the event, however it is only viewable by fanclub members. *Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria and Fujii Rio didn't participate in the Nagoya and Tokyo concert due to the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~. *Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede and Sasaki Rikako will not participate in the Tokyo and Osaka concert due to LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-. *Saito Kana will not be participating in the Osaka concert. *Oura Hirona was originally going to participate, but her name was removed from the participating list a few days before the first concert. Despite not participating, her photos were still sold at the event. *Takemura Miu didn't participate due to illness. *Juice=Juice announced their fourth major single, Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete, during the Nagoya concert. They performed Kaze ni Fukarete. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Gallery blog, Hello! Pro Egg-463353.jpg|Rehearsal blog, Hello! Pro Egg-463352.jpg|Rehearsal blog, Sasaki Rikako-465808.jpg|Rehearsal (Sasaki Rikako, Saito Kana) blog, Hamaura Ayano, Kaga Kaede, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Ogawa Rena, Yamagishi Riko, Yoshihashi Kurumi-465301.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-464848.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-465807.jpg|Rehearsal blog, Niinuma Kisora, Nomura Minami, Sasaki Rikako, Wada Sakurako-465975.jpg|Rehearsal (Nomura Minami, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Wada Sakurako) O0480072012954135330.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012954135317.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012955091720.jpg|Rehearsal (Nomura Minami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Aikawa Maho) O0480072012958058698.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012958058708.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012958058704.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012961285262.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012961285275.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012966237853.jpg|Crying (outfits) Ogawa6gatsu2014.jpg|Ogawa Rena Wada6gatsu2014.jpg|Wada Sakurako Inaba6gatsu2014.jpg|Inaba Manaka Inoue6gatsu2014.jpg|Inoue Hikaru Yamaki6gatsu2014.jpg|Yamaki Risa Haga6gatsu2014.jpg|Haga Akane Kss6gatsu20143.jpg Kss6gatsu20144.jpg Kss6gatsu2014-TNIMKT.jpg|Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita O0480072012966237858.jpg|Top Right: Yoshihashi Kurumi Bottom Left: Taguchi Natsumi Taguchi6gatsu2014.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi Danbara6gatsu2014.jpg|Dambara Ruru Kss2014-6gatsu2.jpg Kss6gatsu2014-2.jpg Aikawa-saito6gatsu14.jpg|Aikawa Maho, Saito Kana Miyamotodanbara6gatsu14.jpg|Miyamoto Karin, Dambara Ruru Kss6gatsu2014-3.jpg O0480072012966237862.jpg O0480036012966236970.jpg kss6gatsu2014003.jpg Kss6gatsu2014004.jpg|Celebrating Murota Mizuki's birthday Kss6gatsu2014002.jpg|Top: Hamaura Ayano, Dambara Ruru Bottom: Murota Mizuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi Kss6gatsu2014001.jpg External Links *Official announcement *Event goods *Event page: UP-FC, Hello! Project Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:2014 Concerts Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In